


Sur la même longueur d'onde.

by Mikadocolors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadocolors/pseuds/Mikadocolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki, qui partagent un appartement avec ses amis, décide d'embêter un peu Oikawa. Le résumé pourri car c'est un délire tellement court que si je dis quoi que ce soit, je vais tout gâcher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur la même longueur d'onde.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu une image et j'ai pas pu résister à écrire un petit OS à la noix ... Je suis faible, très faible et cet OS est pathétique, mais bon, que voulez-vous. Et puis je fais un Rp avec une amie sur le forum où je suis (Rp-with-you) où je joue Makki et Oikawa dans un UA où ils sont à l'université alors forcément je les situe à ce moment-là.
> 
> Ah, et si vous avez déjà lu cet OS sur ff.net, c'est normal, je l'ai posté là-bas avant.

Hanamaki avait une idée stupide en tête. Celle-ci était tellement idiote qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la mettre à exécution lorsque son ancien capitaine annonça qu'il sortait faire des courses avec Iwaizumi. Les trois partageaient un appartement avec Matsukawa depuis leur entrée à l'université. Ils étaient inséparables mais le rouquin était persuadé qu'Oikawa regrettait amèrement cette décision lorsque Makki et Mattsun s'amusaient à l'embêter.

\- Amusez-vous bien, Lança-t-il en restant à l'entrée, prêt à fermer la porte.  
\- Tu parles, si je le perds pas au rayon enfant, ce sera un miracle!  
\- Iwa-chan est si méchant avec moi!

Hanamaki ne put s'empêcher de les regarder s'éloigner, amusé. Les deux ne changeaient jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer une seule minute sans se disputer. Et pourtant, Makki était persuadé qu'ils étaient raide dingue l'un de l'autre même si aucun ne l'avouait vraiment.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et se dirigea l'air de rien dans la chambre d'Oikawa. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps avant d'apercevoir l'objet de sa convoitise. Il l'attrapa et ressortit directement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec leur dernier colocataire qui le regardait d'un air intrigué. Ce dernier devait sentir qu'il avait une idée en tête. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher, lire dans les pensées de l'autre était un jeu d'enfant pour eux.

\- Parfait, j'allais justement venir te chercher. Tu as fini ton devoir ?  
\- Me reste quelques trucs à retravailler mais on va dire que oui.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon. Il s'approcha de lui, laissant seulement quelques centimètre les séparer. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher l'objet des yeux curieux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Hey, ne triche pas!, S'exclama Makki alors que Mattsun tentait d'attraper ce qu'il cachait. Il protestait pour la forme puisqu'il comptait le mettre dans la confidence. Ce serait plus drôle s'ils s'y mettaient à deux pour tourmenter Oikawa.

\- J'ai eu envie de jouer un petit tour à notre ami de toujours, Commença-t-il alors qu'il montrait enfin ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il laissa son camarade admirer les lunettes qu'il avait subtilisé avant de les déposer sur le nez de ce dernier.

\- Il va les chercher partout et paniquer, comme la fois où il les avait gardé sur la tête. On pourra donc discrètement les lui poser sur la tête pour le faire tourner en bourrique, non ?

Hanamaki recula de quelques pas pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Il resta un instant silencieux, oubliant presque ce dont il était en train de parler.

\- J'ai l'air d'un intello comme ça ... Mais on dirait que ça te plaît.  
\- M'en parle pas ...

Le rouquin n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça, mais Mattsun avec des lunettes était terriblement sexy. A cet instant, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant et pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi faible devant lui. Des lunettes, voilà tout ce qu'il manquait jusqu'ici pour le faire fondre complètement.

\- J'ai soudainement autre chose en tête.  
\- Ils sont partis, rien nous empêche d'en profiter.  
\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

Hanamki se mordit la lèvre, son vis-à-vis semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Et ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à réduire la distance entre eux à zéro. Si Makki était séduit par un Mattsun à lunettes, celui-ci ne pouvait résister lorsqu'il était face à son petit ami rougissant.

\- Y a pas que ça que je vais t'ôter de la bouche, Souffla le brun avant d'embrasser son petit ami, laissant tomber les lunettes sur la table basse. Celles-ci attendraient gentiment qu'il finisse de s'occuper de son petit-ami.

Bonus:

Une fois les courses rangées, Oikawa retourna dans sa chambre pour bosser un papier qu'il devait rendre la semaine prochaine. A peine assis à son bureau, il remarqua la disparition d'un objet important.

\- Mais où sont passées mes lunettes ? ... Iwa-chan-  
\- Dans le salon, idiot!  
\- Hein ? Mais je suis certain de les avoir posé sur mon bureau-  
\- Tout comme t'étais certain de les avoir perdues la dernière fois alors qu'elles étaient sur ta tête!


End file.
